Wall Kicks and Wall Jumps Hurt
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is based on the concept of Super Mario 64, and also has spoilers for the game. When Mario jumps on walls one to many times, he meets Elizabeth who is... Please read and review.


Like all my Mario fics... this will be weird, so that was your warning.  
  
This fic is based on "Super Mario 64" for N64. To truly understand this fic, you need   
to have at least gotten star 5 (or 6) from Big Boo's Mansion, if you haven't gotten that   
star, well maybe you'll understand this from another level (like Hazy Maze Cave star 6,   
Whomp's Fortress star 6, or Cool, Cool Mountain star 6). By the way, any one else notice   
the repeating trends for Wall Kicks/Wall Jumps/Wall anythings for star number 6???  
  
Also, you could have, at least, seen the bunny in the basement and chased him a bit. Yeah, the   
Alice in Wonderland wanna-be.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "If you've given up, at least look like you're trying." Baby Bowser   
from Mario Party 2 (Bowser's Theme Park)  
  
Note: Contains spoilers for the game.  
  
Any weird comments of mine will be in {}.  
  
I don't own Mario, "Super Mario 64", any related titles, but I do own the President of the   
Association of Walls.   
  
"Wall Kicks and Wall Jumps Hurt"  
~~  
  
One day, a fat little pasta-loving dude who was made famous by countless Nintendo games and a   
brief TV show, who happened to be named Mario, was walking around in Princess Toadstool's,   
or Peach depending on which game you happen to be playing, castle. Peach and Toad had gone   
out shopping and left Mario to stand guard.  
  
"It's-a me! Mario!" Mario said, to no one, really.  
  
{Yes, yes, we figured that out already!}  
  
"What can-a I do while Peach is out?" Mario mumbled to himself, ignoring the authoress of the   
story.  
  
{Eat the cake in the kitchen?}  
  
"I could-a eat that cake in the kitchen, but Peach-a did-a ask me not to... I-a know! That   
one-a time Bowser a-kidnapped Peach, I could go through the-a paintings,   
I-a wonder if I could-a still do that..." Mario mused to himself.   
  
{Of course you can, or else this wouldn't be much of a story!}  
  
"It's-a not much-a of a story, period," Mario mumbled.  
  
{I heard that!}  
  
"Well, maybe that-a bunny is still in the-a basement!" Mario said.  
  
So, Mario went down the stairs, and unlocked the door with the giant keyhole on it.   
He walked down the tunnel, and he opened the door and then looked around. There, in front   
of him, sat the bunny.  
  
"Oh, no, this bad! That mean brute that took the stars from me is back!" Fred, aka the   
bunny, said.  
  
"Come-a back!" Mario cried, and then started to chase after Fred.  
  
{Poor Fred.}  
  
Mario chased Fred all over the basement, treading water as he ran.   
  
"This-a basement needs-a a plumber!" Mario said.  
  
{*Blinks*}  
  
Finally, Mario had poor Fred cornered in the basement; Mario ran, and then slid straight into   
the wall.   
  
"Ouch-a!" Mario said, then got up and chased after Fred.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out to Mario.  
  
"Stop right there, Mario!"   
  
Mario turned around, standing right near the area he ran into the wall, was a woman. She was in   
her mid-twenties, her brown hair pulled tightly into a bun, with two curls handing down.   
She wore a black skirt down to her ankles, a pair of black high heels, and a white long   
sleeved shirt. She had a pair of glasses and also an exceptionally official looking   
clipboard, with a pen on a rope attached.   
  
"Who-a are you?" Mario asked.  
  
"I am Elizabeth, President of the Association of Walls. I received a call about wall abuse,  
and I came to see if the compliant was true." Elizabeth said.  
  
Mario blinked.  
  
"This is only a warning. Stop abusing the walls!" Elizabeth said, handing Mario a pink slip   
clearly saying "WARNING".  
  
Mario looked at the paper, and then back to Elizabeth, who was starting to leave, as she picked   
up her skirt and daintily walked through the flooded basement.  
  
"That-a was weird." Mario said, crumpling up the paper and throwing it behind him...  
  
...And into a wall.  
  
"Mario," Elizabeth said, suddenly next to him, "Here is another warning!"  
  
Elizabeth then walked away, just as daintily as before.   
  
Mario shrugged, put the warning in his pocket, and turned to head out of the room. He jumped   
his way out, hitting himself, all three times into a wall.  
  
"Mario!" Elizabeth called, standing right in front of him.  
  
{I guess Elizabeth doesn't have much of a life...}  
  
"I know-a stop-a abusing the walls-a!" Mario.  
  
{Mario learns fast...}  
  
"Good, now you only have two more warnings!" Elizabeth said, and then turned and disappeared.   
  
Mario shrugged, shoved the warning in his pocket, and went out to the courtyard, and then went   
to punch the Boo...  
  
{Who was still lingering around from the last time Mario went to the mansion}  
  
"Why-a are you lingering-a around still-a?" Mario asked the Boo.  
  
"I like it here!" the Boo replied.   
  
Mario twitched, and then punched him and got himself transported to the mansion.  
  
After that, he entered the mansion and headed to the room where you could find stars 5 and 6.   
He began to practice his wall kicks and the occasional jump. That is... until...  
  
"MARIO!" Elizabeth said, coming out of the door that leads to the balcony.   
  
"Hello-a Elizabeth!" Mario said, wondering how Elizabeth came to the mansion.  
  
{Don't wonder... It'll make your small brain hurt, Mario}  
  
Elizabeth hid her grin behind the clipboard at the authoress words. "Now, Mario, I could   
just skip the warning since you've done this multiple times, but I'll just skip the fine this   
time and give you the remaining two warnings."  
  
With those words, Elizabeth gave Mario two more pink warning slips and then went back to the   
door that leads to the balcony, opened it, and then dissappeared.  
  
"Creepy," Mario mumbled.  
  
{You're telling me. I'm writing this thing, and I don't even know how Elizabeth does it!}   
  
Mario blinked, and then put the warnings in his pocket with the other two. After that,   
he left the mansion and headed back into the basement to chase Fred some more.   
  
~~  
  
Mario was chasing Fred around and around the basement to the point it made Fred almost burst   
into tears twice.  
  
Mario turned and slid straight into the wall, Fred watched him and laughed. Mario started   
to get up, intent on killing Fred when...  
  
"You lay one hand on Fred, and *I* will get the President of the Association of Bunnies on your   
case. By the way, President of the Association of Bunnies is my sister." Elizabeth said,   
Fred sitting on her arms.  
  
{Go Elizabeth!}  
  
"You're-a back," Mario said, dejectedly.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now here is your fine. Maybe this will teach you to NOT mess with   
poor, defenseless, powerless walls. If you don't learn this time, I will be back."   
  
With those words Elizabeth handed the citation to Mario, and the she, and Fred,   
disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Mario looked at the citation that Elizabeth placed in his hands.  
  
"120 stars?!?" Mario cried out.  
  
{Serves you right!}  
  
Mario walked over to a dry place in the basement, looked at the citation once more and   
fainted dead away.  
  
~~  
  
That was weird.   
  
Reviews? Flames? Flaming Mario hats? Cars? Reviews? Good reviews?  
I'll take 'em all!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
